Les brouillards de Whitechapel
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alors que dans le District de Whitechapel sévit un tueur en série sadique, un inconnu blessé trouve refuge dans une cave. Bien des ombres planent autour de lui mais rien ne semble troubler la famille qui l'a accueilli. Mais le tueur ne s'arrête pas et des soupçons se portent sur le grand brun borgne et balafré.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro et l'Arcadia, sont à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Jack l'Eventreur appartient à l'Histoire.

Les autres sont à moi.

 **1.**

Boucles blondes, robe rose, la fillette avait fait irruption dans le petit salon de ses parents, Edwina et Arthur Hall.

\- Et tes bonnes manières, Lisbeth chérie ? fit sa mère, tout aussi blonde, la coiffure pareillement raffinée, en longue robe pourpre, sans pour autant s'interrompre dans sa broderie.

La petite Elisabeth fit une petite révérence avant de se tourner vers son père assis à un bureau aux délicates sculptures, en redingote d'intérieur et cravate au nœud impeccable.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais Nounou Emily est allée au cellier pour me chercher les bonbons que vous y avez caché après ma dernière punition.

\- Vous le saviez ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais Nounou Emily y a trouvé un homme blessé !

\- Lisbeth, n'affabulez pas encore une fois, la gronda cette fois son père. La punition pourrait être plus sévère que de vous priver de vos sucreries préférées !

\- Mais c'est vrai ! protesta la fillette.

Ce fut alors qu'Edwina sa mère remarqua les gouttelettes écarlates au bas de la robe de sa fille.

\- Lisbeth !

\- Nounou Emily avait du sang sur les mains, elle s'est juste agrippée à ma robe avant de tomber. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

Arthur se leva, agitant une cloche pour rassembler les éléments masculins de son personnel.

* * *

Lanterne à la main, Arthur s'était rendu au cellier, accompagné de plusieurs hommes de sa maison.

Il avait alors constaté que sa fille ne lui avait pas menti, des traces de sang au sol, menant vers un recoin de la pièce, entre deux étagères.

Un étranger s'y trouvait bel et bien, simplement en pantalons et chemise, pieds nus, et ladite chemise blanche à l'origine rouge de sang.

Levant le tisonnier dont il s'était armé, le pistolet prudemment glissé dans la poche de sa redingote, il avait piqué le dos de la main de l'inconnu, tâchant de s'assurer s'il était vivant ou mort, ou en tous cas hors d'état de faire du mal aux siens.

\- Vous êtes en vie ? Que nous voulez-vous ?

Les épaules de l'inconnu eurent comme un frisson.

\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal… Juste abri… Ensuite je partirai, fit-il dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Celui qui était le majordome de la maison, de sa main libre, l'autre tenant de façon beaucoup plus prudente un pistolet, avait palpé le blessé.

\- Aucune arme, Monsieur. Mais c'est un étranger !

\- C'est un homme en souffrances qui a besoin de soins. Et nous n'avons jamais fermé notre porte à un être en détresse, intervint Edwina qui les avait discrètement suivis.

\- Ma tendre, votre bonté nous perdra, grommela Arthur.

\- Notre bonté, rectifia son épouse. Qu'on le porte à une chambre et qu'on appelle un médecin !

\- Oui, Madame.

* * *

Une bonne ayant apporté le journal du matin, Arthur Hall avait immédiatement eut le regard rivé sur sa Une.

\- Oui, mon ami ? interrogea Edwina qui grignotait ses toasts à la marmelade.

\- IL est de retour ! En fait, il n'a jamais cessé d'être là…

La jeune femme tressaillit.

\- Une victime ?

\- Oui, une certaine Catherine Eddowes. Toujours ce lien avec Whitechapel.

\- C'est loin de notre quartier. Oubliez vite cela, pria-t-elle.

Arthur eut comme un sourire d'excuse.

\- Je suis écrivain. Je dois m'inspirer de ce qui se passe dans les rues de Londres. Qui sait, un jour j'en sortirai peut-être un bouquin !

\- J'aime vos rêves, mon ami. Mais cette actualité est malsaine au possible. Et ces filles n'ont aucun intérêt !

\- Elles doivent en avoir un sérieux pour ce Jack l'Eventreur, remarqua Arthur en finissant sa tasse de thé.

\- Quand donc cette série s'achèvera-t-elle ? s'attrista sa femme.

\- Quand on le pendra selon la loi, j'imagine. Quand on l'attrapera. La meilleure police est sur ses traces. Il ne fera plus long feu !

Entrant, une bonne interrompit la discussion.

\- Maîtres, l'étranger s'est réveillé.

* * *

Edwina et Arthur, toujours avec quatre hommes de la maison, s'étaient rendus à la chambre où l'inconnu avait été conduit et où on lui avait prodigué les premiers soins.

\- Je serai direct. Je ne peux plus mettre ma famille en danger par votre présence, même sans que vous soyiez armé. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Albator.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un nom ! D'où venez-vous ?

\- C'est une longue histoire…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrant, Elisabeth entra, tout sourire.

\- Lisbeth ! protestèrent en chœur ses parents.

La fillette s'approcha du lit.

\- Voici ma poupée préférée ! Je lui ai donné le nom de Nausicaa, comme la nymphe grecque !

\- Joli nom, murmura le presque inconnu avant de se rendormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Ethan Shield, le médecin qui avait été appelé, était revenu voir son client.

\- Monsieur Hall, je ne peux que vous assurer que votre Albator s'est pratiquement remis de sa blessure. Il va pouvoir quitter sa chambre.

Arthur leva la main.

\- Ethan nous sommes amis depuis que j'ai abandonné l'Ecole de Médecine dès les premières dissections d'animaux ! Je n'aurais pas pu faire appel à un autre que toi ! Il va bien ?

\- Il sera en pleine possession physique de ses moyens sous peu. Et je te déconseille de le garder sous ton toi !

\- Je sais. Mais Edwina et moi avons toujours aidé…

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose, Ethan ? Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Le médecin prit place.

\- Arthur, en tant que proches de ceux qui autopsient les victimes de Jack, j'ai accès à certaines informations.

\- Mais encore… ?

\- La blessure au côté de votre Albator, c'est une plaie ouverte par un couteau identique à celui de ce Jack l'Eventreur ! Dès lors soit il a été blessé par lui, soit sa dernière victime s'est retournée contre lui !

Arthur secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

\- Il n'a qu'une blessure, et sa tenue, il était presque nu. Le tueur des filles de WhiteChapel ne se serait pas enfui ainsi ! Mais je ne lui ferai jamais aucune confiance, ma femme et ma fille sont sous ce toit !

\- Edwina et vous êtes deux âmes charitables, peut-être trop… J'espère que vous ne vous en repentirez pas. Moi, je finis juste les soins à cet homme.

\- Merci, Ethan.

\- Sois prudent !

\- Promis !

* * *

Debout sur un petit balcon de la demeure des Hall, Albator avait longuement considéré Londres, ses maisons, ses quartiers, sa brume parfois, son humidité ambiante surtout, le charme de cette ville qui ne cessait de se construire.

\- Puis-je enfin m'entretenir avec vous, Albator ?

Le grand brun borgne et balafré, en parfaite tenue victorienne, rentra dans le salon, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil désigné et ayant juste un regard pour la tasse de thé servie.

\- A vos ordres, Monsieur Hall.

\- Pas de telle expression, vous êtes mon invité. Et bien que je sois le maître de cette maison vous ne me devez pas une telle déférence.

\- Parce que je suis un étranger ?

\- Aussi, j'avoue. Je ne sais si je dois considérer votre politesse comme réelle ou d'opportunité. Dès lors, m'apprendrez-vous comment vous avez déboulé dans mon cellier ?

Albator acquiesça.

\- J'étais marin sur un bateau en approche. Il y a eu querelle à bord, j'ai été blessé, je suis tombé à l'eau. J'ai rejoint ce port. J'ai volé ces deux vêtements et j'ai couru jusqu'au lieu qui me semblait le plus proche et loin de la mer… Je ne me souviens plus du reste…

\- Aucun papier, rien du tout ?

\- Tout est resté à bord de ce bateau…

\- Et comment s'appelait ce navire ?

\- L' _Arcadia_ !

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- Je suis désolé. Vous aller me mettre dehors, maintenant que je vais mieux ?

\- Ce n'est pas le credo de ma femme et de moi. Nous n'abandonnons jamais quelqu'un de perdu !

\- Merci, Monsieur Hall.

\- J'espère ne pas le regretter…

\- Moi aussi…

* * *

Haut dans le ciel, la pleine lune baignait Londres de sa pâle lueur.

Dans son lit, Albator ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

« Vous m'avez aidé, Monsieur Hall, mais j'ai dû vous mentir. Vous n'auriez jamais pu entendre la vérité ! ».

Repoussant le drap, le grand brun balafré soupira.

« Mes souvenirs… ».

Mais sa blessure au flanc le lançant encore, la fièvre au front et aux tempes, Albator renonça à se torturer les méninges.

\- Nausicaa a peur…

La voix était plus petite encore et le grand borgne releva la paupière.

\- Elisabeth.

\- J'ai peur… Ca gronde dehors.

\- Non, l'orage est loin. Et tes parents me feraient pendre sans procès s'ils te trouvaient dans cette chambre, dans mon lit.

\- Mais Nausicaa a peur, insista Elisabeth.

\- Les Nausicaa n'ont jamais peur. Et je te ramène à ta chambre, petite fille !

\- Non…

Bougeoir à la main, Arthur avait ouvert la porte.

\- Monsieur Arthur, votre fille s'angoisse de l'orage en approche. Je vous la ramène.

\- Elle s'était réfugiée chez vous… Merci, Albator. Je vais sonner Nounou Emily pour qu'elle l'a recouche à nouveau !

\- Bien.

\- Oui, mais… ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas la chérir dans votre chambre ?

\- Ce ne sont pas nos traditions, marin ! Allez dormir !

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Congédié, Albator retourna de fait dans sa chambre et replongea dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Pour le temps de sa convalescence, Albator était demeuré dans la demeure des Hall. Il y effectuait des petits travaux, à l'intérieur et dans le jardin.

Durant ces quelques jours, il avait apprécié l'ambiance très feutrée et très stylée de cette famille typiquement Victorienne, toute dans les traditions et les conventions. Quant à la petite Elisabeth, elle avait ses précepteurs et pouvait demeurer tranquillement dans le cocon familial.

Après une semaine, Arthur avait fait appeler l'invité dans son bureau.

\- Vous faites du bon travail, Albator. Mes rosiers n'ont jamais été aussi beaux aux portes de l'hiver !

\- J'adore les roses.

\- Mon jardinier est un professionnel, mais il n'arrive pas à ce niveau de réussite. Pour cela et les autres services rendus, j'aimerais vous faire plaisir.

Le grand brun borgne et balafré leva la main.

\- C'est moi qui vous suis redevable, Monsieur. Vous m'hébergez, et tout le reste, vous payez mes soins…

\- Et je dois être correct vu le travail accompli.

Arthur déposa une bourse sur la table, devant Albator.

\- Je vous donne votre journée. Faites-en ce qu'il vous plaira. Il y a assez pour payer fiacres et distractions. Et vous n'avez pas la liberté de refuser !

\- Merci, Monsieur Hall.

Infiniment touché par tant d'attentions et de bonté spontanée, Albator enfouit la bourse dans la poche de sa redingote et quitta la pièce.

Canne et haut de forme avaient été préparés dans l'entrée et il quitta la maison, hélant un fiacre.

* * *

Durant une partie de la journée, Albator s'était fait conduire dans différents quartiers de la ville qu'il découvrait enfin et cela l'avait ravi, cela avait ébloui son œil devant tant de merveilles architecturales.

Au soir, il avait préféré marcher un peu, mais sans trop forcer car sa blessure le tirait toujours un peu. Mais elle ne l'empêcherait pas non plus de prendre un peu de plaisir.

La fille de petite vertu avait pris soin de son client, lui en donnant pour son argent tout en veillant à ne pas rouvrir sa plaie.

\- Tu repars en mer bientôt ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il se rajustait, nouant le nœud de sa cravate.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Où est ton bateau ?

\- Je l'ignore, je suis tombé à l'eau en cours de bagarre rangée sur le pont ! Il faudra que j'aille me renseigner si quelqu'un à la Capitainerie connait sa position.

\- Il doit être beau, ton _Arcadia_.

\- C'est le plus beau de tous. Mais il n'est pas à moi, j'y suis juste un simple marin !

Albator sourit à la fille.

\- Tu m'as changé les idées comme jamais. Je n'oublierai jamais.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ce ne furent que quelques minutes dans ta vie. Et tu en retrouveras plein comme moi dans d'autres ports !

\- Possible… Mais me feras-tu l'honneur de me donner ton nom. Car je veux bel et bien me souvenir de toi.

Elle sourit.

\- Mary Jane Kelly.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Une bonne avait annoncé le visiteur.

Le Dr Ethan Shield pour vous, Monsieur.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- J'allais vous faire appeler, mais pas avant encore quelques jours. Votre patient va bien.

\- Je viens pour lui et pas pour lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Devant du thé et des scones, les deux hommes avaient discuté en tête à tête.

\- Il a recommencé !

\- Qui donc ?

\- L'Eventreur, grogna Ethan. Toujours Whitechapel. Et l'agent de quartier a fait un descriptif des derniers clients de cette fille. Vous avez laissé Albator sortir ?

\- Je me voyais mal le confiner entre ces quatre murs. Et puis il a rendu de bons petits services.

\- Il était à Whitechapel la nuit du meurtre de cette Mary Jane Kelly ! insista le médecin.

Il s'assombrit néanmoins.

\- Tout a pourtant été trop rapidement bouclé ce 12 novembre à Shoreditch Town Hall. Sir Roderick Macdonald et les témoins ont tous été interrogés dont entre autres : Joe Barnett, Maria Harvey, George Hutchinson, John McCarthy et Thomas Bowyer l'employé qui a découvert la scène barbare.

\- Je ne vois dès lors pas ce qu'Albator vient faire dans l'histoire ?

\- Il a fréquenté cette fille, peu avant son massacre. Et vous vous souvenez de ce qui m'avait fait tiquer la première fois que vous m'avez fait venir pour les premiers soins.

Arthur inclina positivement la tête.

\- Vous parliez de sa plaie ouverte par un couteau identique à celui de ce Jack l'Eventreur ! Et vous émettiez l'hypothèse qu'il avait pu être blessé par ce tueur ou que l'avant-dernière fille en date avait pu se défendre…

Arthur serra les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

\- Pour ce qu'il m'a été donné à connaître d'Albator, je le considère comme un marin aguerri, capable de plonger dans une bagarre à couteaux tirés, mais je ne parviens pas l'imaginer s'en prenant à des filles sans défense. Et surtout à se comporter de manière aussi barbare envers elle !

\- Et vous n'avez aucune idée de la sauvagerie inhumaine donc cet Eventreur fait preuve. Le pire étant certainement ce qui a été réservé à cette Mary Jane Kelly, soupira Ethan la voix soudain blanche.

Il se reprit.

\- J'ai demandé à deux policiers de venir, il y a quelque chose de pas net du tout chez cet Albator !

\- Comme si je l'ignorais ! Son histoire ne tient pas la route. Mais je n'ai jamais commis non plus l'erreur de le laisser seul, que ce soit dans la maison ou dans le jardin, et certainement pas en présence d'Edwina ou d'Elisabeth ! La police, c'est excessif, Ethan, et je suis chez moi !

\- Voilà bien pourquoi ils ne feront rien sans ton autorisation.

Descendant l'escalier, Albator aperçut la silhouette des policiers encore dans l'entrée.

Il se figea sur le palier avant de remonter les marches du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, se dirigeant vers les premières fenêtres à sa portée.

Enjambant le rebord, il songea qu'il se trouvait quand même haut, mais il n'hésita pas et sauta.

En dépit d'une légère avance, sa blessure le handicapait toujours, se ranimant sous l'effort infligé, aussi plongea-t-il dans le premier recoin qu'il trouva, forçant la porte d'une cave.

Sans surprise d'atroces douleurs fusaient de son côté et quand il y porta la main, il la ramena couverte de sang.

« Mais quand donc vais-je sortir de ce cauchemar ? ! ».

* * *

 _Des commandos Illumidas avaient réussi à se faufiler à bord de l'Arcadia et s'étaient précipités dans les coursives._

 _Ses armes fétiches aux poings, gravity saber et cosmogun, le capitaine Pirate s'étaient précipité face au plus gros groupe d'invasion._

 _\- Nausicaa, Yattaran, verrouillez nos ponts ! Toshiro, suis la progression de ces plantes, ferme les portes blindées entre nous !_

 _Mitraillant encore à tout va, Albator avait juste senti une brûlure au flanc, puis s'était écroulé, se vidant de son sang._

* * *

Rouvrant l'œil, Albator eut un infime soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les murs familiers de l' _Arcadia_ , son _Arcadia_ cuirassé de guerre vert.

Il grogna ensuite.

« Mais c'est que ces crétins me retiennent à l'Infirmerie ! ».

* * *

Toshiro rentra dans l'appartement de son ami de toujours.

\- Je t'apporte du thé et les médocs prescrits.

\- Je ne veux d'aucun des deux !

\- (Impa)tient patient ! Tu ne te referas ! gloussa le génial ingénieur dont le talent était inversement proportionnel à sa taille. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Vaseux, avoua le borgne et balafré Capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. J'ai été si mal que ça… ?

\- Doc t'a récupéré au milieu d'une mare de sang, d'où cette poche qui t'en délivre encore. Tu as passé tant d'heures sur sa table de chirurgie.

La voix de Toshiro faiblit de quelques tonalités alors que ses verres de lunettes s'embrumaient.

\- Mais le pire, ce fut cet arrêt cardiaque interminable ! Nous craignions de ne jamais te récupérer… Je redoutais de ne jamais pouvoir discourir à nouveau avec toi ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

La prunelle marron d'Albator se teinta de nostalgie.

\- Peu avant l'attaque je lisais un livre sur ce Jack l'Eventreur, ça a dû influer… Quand j'ai fait cet arrêt, mon corps était tellement mal en point, mon esprit a dû trouver refuge là-bas. Ce fut un étrange voyage…

FIN


End file.
